The Hunter
by DBmaster27
Summary: Set 2000 years back in time. The mighty Saiyan Squad, the four greatest Saiyans ever to live do battle with the mysterious Hunter of the Shadow Imperial army... (This is my first story.)


The Hunter.  
  
The people of the planet Ariolos stepped back in terror. For centuries their planet had been ignored by the great Saiyan race. But now that had changed. They emerged from the Saiyan Starships in large groups and looked around the planet surface. Then, to their added horror, the two of the most feared fighters alive emerged. Standing in the shadow of the ship they looked on at the Ariolion Army ahead of them. Jairon; the longhaired Saiyan; grinned in anticipation, eager to begin the fighting. He turned to his friend and comrade Soru with a broad but evil grin. Soru remained with his arms folded; his eyes fixed on the emerging Saiyans from the ships. "So," Jairon begins, "What are our orders exactly?" Soru remained silent. He simply raised his hand above his head. The Saiyans all turned to him, watching. He then swung his arm down, in an instant there were screaming and explosions as the Saiyan armies attacked. Jairon and Soru watched as their troops fought, maimed and killed the fighters of the opposing army. Soru turned and headed back inside his small one-man ship muttering over his shoulder to Jairon. "You don't need me here," he said, "I'm heading back to report to the boss." He stopped at his ship and turned to Jairon completely before adding: "Leave none alive." He stepped aboard his ship and it took off into the atmosphere. Jairon watched the ship 'til it vanished into the clouds. He then turned, let out a yell and dived into the battlefield. Within seconds of Jairon joining the fight, half the opposing army was defeated. As the last fighter fell at Jairon's feet he grinned and looked at his army. "Great work guys!" he shouted, "Now back to the ship!" The Saiyans all cheered and let out victory roars as Jairon flew towards the ship, his long hair blowing behind him. The planet was now Saiyan territory.  
  
The door to the control room slid open as Soru stepped inside. He looked around the large circular room and folded his arms. A short Saiyan walked up to him. His hair was spiked and a grin on his face. All around the room were computers and people working at them. Huge screens showed various statistics and one huge screen in the middle showed a layout of the planet below. "Great job pal," the smaller Saiyan said, "According to the data, you wiped em all out." Soru looked around again. "Where is the boss?" he asked, paying no attention to the short Saiyans news. "He took a ship home." The short one said, "We got a signal from home. The kind demanded he return." Soru studies the shorter Saiyan a moment as a green skinned guy turns from a computer. "Captain Tyrus sir!" he shouts. The short Saiyan turns and walks to the green skinned guy. "What is it?" he asks. "We're getting a signal from home again sir." He says, bringing up a screen. Tyrus watched as a screen appeared with a message written on it. It wasn't in English but the Saiyans seemed to be able to read it. Soru stepped up slowly behind Tyrus, reading the message. "I don't believe it." He said, with a low voice. Tyrus reads it again. "He wants to go after some stupid legend?" Tyrus asks, turning to Soru behind him. "Uh sir," the green skinned guy speaks up, "Begging your pardon, but what does it say?" Tyrus begins to read aloud:  
  
Boys, I just arrived on Vegeta. The King has informed me that there are reasons to believe that The Hunter could be a Shadow Imperial. Personally I think it's a load of crap but he's convinced those scientists are right. He wants us to go out and find them. Get Soru and Jairon back on board and head for Raijal 5. I'll meet you there and we'll track down the Imperials. I don't care about The Hunter, but that leader of theirs annoys me. And I hope that planet is lifeless. Raijal  
  
The green skinned guy looks at Tyrus. "What's a hunter?" he asks. Tyrus straightens up and looks at him. "Lighten up," he says with a grin, "It's some stupid ancient Saiyan legend. There's apparently some fighter out there stronger than the mightiest Saiyan." Just then the door to the room slides open and Jairon runs in. "Yes!" he yells, "We rock! They tried but we just kept on beating them!" He jumps in the air as Soru walks by him. Jairon holds out a hand to high 5 Soru but Soru simply walks by. "If you need me I'll be training." He says, the door slamming behind him. "What's his problem?" Jairon asks Tyrus, "Apart from the fact he's a grumpy, moody, no fun." "I heard that!" Soru yells from the corridor. Jairon shuts up. Tyrus nods in the direction of the message on the screen. Jairon walks over and reads it. Stepping back and folding his arms. "He can't be serious." He says with a grin, "The Hunter?" Tyrus laughs and nods. Jairon takes his hair and puts it in a long ponytail and looks at the large screen in the middle with the planet statistics on it. "We'll get a lot for this one." He says to Tyrus, "The Galacians have been after this place for ages. Now they'll pay the boss through their noses for it!" Tyrus grins and clenches his fists. "Pay rise." He says, grinning.  
  
Relena headed into the small dark sleeping chamber, looking around. "Uh Dilber?" he said to the darkness, "I got some news." "What kind of news?" the reply came. "The Saiyan armies are gathering sir." He then narrows his eyes; "It's Raijal's doing." The lights suddenly turned on; Relena blinks in the sudden brightness. Dilber sat up from his bed. "Alert the ships." He says, "Get them ready for battle."  
  
The small Starship flew through the thick blue atmosphere of the planet Raijal 5. Below them the huge city came into view, covering almost a quarter of the planet's surface. The large tower of Raijal's father loomed ahead, the huge landing platform about halfway up. The ship touched down slowly and the three Saiyans emerged. A Saiyan soldier bows to them, looking at them each in turn: "Commander, Admiral, Captain," he says, "Welcome back to Raijal 5. Follow me please." They all nod and follow. Soru at the back with his arms folded and eyes narrowed. The Saiyan leads them to another large command room. In the centre was Raijal, he was wearing his black Saiyan armour and had a crimson cape hanging from the shoulder wings. "Welcome back boys," he says, turning to them as they enter, "Good work on Ariolos. Now back to our mission." Soru makes a noise in his throat and looks away. Raijal looks at him. "I know it's a waste of time searching for The Hunter," he says, "But I got a score to settle with that leader of theirs." Jairon and Tyrus both mumble under their breaths about the imperials. Of all the races in the universe; the Shadow Imperials were the only ones to stand up to them and actually did any amount of damage to their troops. "The troops are boarding the ships as we speak," Raijal continues, "Go oversee it and board our ship." They all nod and turn, heading back to their ship. Raijal grins and turns to one of the huge screens. "I'll destroy you this time Dilber." he mutters to himself.  
  
"We're coming up on Raijal 5 now sir." The young Shadow Imperial says, looking up from his screen. Dilber looked out from the large cockpit window of his huge Starship. Just a beeping noise came through on the large screen on the cockpit window, a screen with Raijal's face on it appeared he had an evil smirk on his face. "Emperor Dilber," he says with a quiet laugh, "We meet again." Dilber nods politely. "General Raijal." He says. "I'll get straight to the point then," Raijal says with a grin, "We managed to get a hold of one of your people." The screen turn to the right, a Shadow Imperial is strapped to a large machine, bolts of lightning flash through his body every few seconds, he yells out in pain after every shock. "He's been very kind and told us a lot about your troops and ships etc," he says, the screen now focused on Raijal again, "now, set your ship down on Raijal 2, the outer moon. I believe our armies have some unfinished business." With that the screen cuts out and Dilber growls a little. "Set the ship down," he says, the moon approaching, "That monkey has gone too far."  
  
"Nice speech boss." Jairon says with a grin. "I think he's really pissed off now." Tyrus says while laughing. Raijal turns and switches off the 'torture' device. The guy who was on it rolls off and salutes Raijal. He was clearly a Saiyan. "Good work." He says to the young fighter, "He actually believes we have a Shadow Imperial on board. Now. let the games begin." Jairon and Tyrus laugh insanely while Soru gives a small smirk.  
  
The Imperials head towards them. Many of them worried, shaking a little as the Saiyan army appeared in their sight. There were thousands of them, all with light armour on and in huge squads in front of a large cliff. The Imperials looked up and their eyes widened as the spotted them. The four most feared fighters alive looked down on their army below, arms folded, armour gleaming and their scouters reading off the statistics of their foes. "Not very strong." Jairon says, looking at them approaching from their troop carrier ships.. "Stronger than Ariolions anyway." Soru mutters, "They might even give us some fun." "Get ready boys." Raijal orders, standing back from the others, "I want us all down there. The troops have had enough fun, now we're going to show em why we're the most feared fighters around." There was a mutter of agreement from Jairon and Tyrus. Both of them were grinning at the thought of an all out fight with the Imperials. Soru looked down, his face emotionless. The Imperials stop marching and get into rows. After a while of this Raijal grins and raises an arm. "I'm tired of waiting, are you boys?" he asks, Jairon and Tyrus nod with a grin, "Well let's begin then. Ready or not, here we come!" He throws his arm down and there is a huge barrage of ki's fired from the Saiyan ranks at the Imperials. Raijal laughs as the Imperials begin to fall while off guard. "Ok boys!" he yells, "Time for some fun!" "YEE HAH!" yells Tyrus, leaping from the cliff and rocketing towards the imperial armies, who had now began to fight back. "The guy who kills the least buys the drinks later!" yells Jairon as he rockets off to take on the troops to the left. Soru looks at Raijal then rises off the cliff and unfolds his arms, rocketing towards the fights, leaving his greenish blue aura behind him. Raijal grins and unfolds his arms, letting out a wolf like howl and flying down too.  
  
From his ship, orbiting high above the moon, Dilber watched the huge screen as his troops fell to the Saiyan hands. Relena stood to his right. "What's your orders sir?" he asked. Dilber studies the screen. 50 more Imperials had been beaten in the past seconds. "Get suited up Relena," he said, "We're going down there."  
  
A huge blast came from the right, sending a whole squadron of Imperials flying. Jairon shouts out to the other Saiyans: "50 in one go!" he yells, "Beat that!" "Gladly!" yells Tyrus. He blurs from side to side and appears above a whole squad below. They all look up as Tyrus gathers a ball of purple energy and throws it downward at them. As it hits he reads off his scouter. "Damn!" he yells, "Only 34!" Suddenly there is a yell: "Big Bomber!" A huge blue flash cuts through the imperial army. Sending loads of them fling and burning some to cinders. Soru lowers his hands and looks through his scouter screen. "400." He mutters looking at them with the smallest hint of a smirk. He then flies off to kill some more. "Show off." Mutters Jairon and turns sending a dark blue ki disk at a set of Imperials. "Keep it up boys!" yells Raijal from the air, he was in close combat with a single imperial soldier and was winning easily, "They shouldn't last too long!" with that there is a huge blast which hits Raijal, sending him flying back into the cliff. "Boss!" yell Tyrus and Jairon at the same time. Soru turns and looks ahead at the strongest signal coming from his scouter. From the distance he could make out two shadow Imperials. One was standing near the front with his hand outstretched, the other was at the back, sword drawn and a long cape blowing in the wind. Soru turned to see Raijal getting up slowly. He was growling. "Boys!" he yells, "Get that smart ass imperial!" the three of them turn and dash towards the imperial, but the sword bearing one swings his sword sending a wave of ki out at them. They are all hit but struggle against it, the rainbow-coloured ki pushing them back towards their leader. They all throw their hands forward, sending different coloured blasts at the oncoming blast. Soru's was green, Jairon's red and Tyrus purple. Their blasts appeared to do nothing to the Imperials attack. As this was happening, Raijal got back up to see the other, weaker imperial gather the remainder of survivors and board them back on the imperial troop carrier. He growls and throws his hand forward, sending a huge blue coloured blast at the ship. The fighter with the sword turns his head and sends a huge hand shaped ki ball at Raijal's blast, blocking it and eventually absorbing it. Raijal growls. "Boys!" he yells, "Cease fire! Attack him head on!" at once the three blasts from the Saiyans stop and blur away. Raijal grins and looks on as the three Saiyans appear, surrounding the imperial. He folds his arms and grins, his scouter picking up everything. In a flash his team-mates were sent flying away from the fighter, causing Raijal to step back in horror. He growls, clenching his fists and rocketing off towards the fighter. He lands a bit away from him and looks at him, folding his arms. "Well, well, well." He mutters, "If it isn't Emperor Dilber. We meet at last." The fighter turns to him. It was indeed the Emperor. He had his armour on, the imperial crest on the front and his sword held with the blade behind him. "General Raijal." He says once again in a polite manner, "the pleasure is all mine." Raijal smirks. "Well I hate to rush you," he says, unfolding his arms and closing his eyes as he removes his scouter, "But can we get down to the fight? I want to prove this legend to be false and be home in time for promotion." Dilber turns to him fully, removing his cloak and tossing it to the wind. "I disposed of your friends," he said, "I can defeat you just as easily." Raijal smirks; now busy taking off his wrist guards and tossing them aside like his armour. He now stood in his jet-black under-suit, looking at the imperial. His tail wrapped around his waist. The two fighters stood, the wind blowing at their hair. The two most powerful fighter known were about to face off, to discover who was the strongest. Soru sits up shakily, his blue under-suit ripped and torn under his armour. His large muscles showing through, he looks at Raijal as the other two get up slowly too. Soru growls: "Boss," he mutters, "Let me take this guy. No one does that to me and lives." Soru advances on the Imperial, but Raijal raises a hand stopping Soru automatically. "Leave us boys." he says, not taking his eyes off the imperial, "take the armies back to Raijal 5" Soru looks at his leader, his face still emotionless. Without speaking, he nods and turns, walking past Jairon and Tyrus who look a little confused. With that they turn and rocket off, Soru yelling a command down to the Saiyan armies whom at once turn and fly after them to the troop carriers. Dilber watches this and smiles. "Well its just down to us then general?" Dilber says. He keeps his voice polite as always. Raijal keeps his eyes on his troop carriers taking off. "Yes," he says, "Let's not waste time then." With that comment he turns and dashes at the emperor, slamming his knee into his gut. Dilber raises his hands quickly, blocking it with a smile. Raijal grins. "At last." He mutters, "A worthy opponent." They both blur in a whirl of speed, appearing high in the air, exchanging powerful punches and kicks. Raijal, like a true Saiyan, appeared to be enjoying the fight, Dilber on the other hand had his face expressionless and a look of sheer concentration on his face. Raijal grinned and draws his fist back, throwing a punch. Dilber blurs away, leaving an after image and Raijal growls, blurring away too. After a while they appear again, remaining to throw punches and kicks at each other in random places, blurring around the barren landscape of the Saiyan moon. Non-stop attacking.  
  
High above the planet, commander Soru entered the main control room of the Saiyan command ship followed by Jairon and Tyrus. They are bowed as they enter. Soru, merciless as usual knocks them away and heads for the large screen in the centre and brings up the data from the two fighters below "How is he doing?" he yells, grabbing a Saiyan by the collar. "Sir," stutters the Saiyan, "He appears to be a lot stronger than the emperor but for some reason." Soru narrows his eyes. "What?" he asks with a growl through gritted teeth. "He doesn't seem to be doing any damage to the imperial." He mutters, shaking his head. Soru tosses the Saiyan away and looks at the screen, Jairon and Tyrus now joining him. "The boss has never lost a fight," mutters Jairon, "he can't loose to an Imperial!" Soru growls, his eyes on the screen.  
  
"Not bad!" yells Raijal as a blast from Dilber barely misses him, "for an Imperial!" "Why thank you!" yells Dilber, sending another wave of ki blasts at the Saiyan. Raijal grins and dashes forward through the air, blurring from side to side avoiding the hoards of ki's coming from Dilber. He blurs one final time to slam his elbow hard into the side of his head, sending the emperor hurling at a mountain. Raijal grins and raises two fingers in line with his nose and extends his arm, aiming at the Imperial lying against the bottom of the cliff. He grins. "Well Imperial," he mutters, "I actually thought I had met the hunter for a while there." A small ball of energy appears at the tip of his two fingers. "Clearly I was wrong." He says, "Silver Jet Blast!" The beam erupts from the end of his fingers and heads at Dilber. There is an explosion as the beam hits and the cliff collapses. The Saiyan warrior lowers his hand and grins to himself. "And so ends the legend." He mutters. He turns and begins to fly off but stops as the rubble behind him shakes and cracks. Raijal turns his head slowly to see beams of light erupting from the gaps in the rubble and explodes in a flash of rainbow coloured light. Raijal raises his arm, shielding his eyes and watches as Dilber emerges, almost unharmed. Raijal folds his arms and Dilber smiles. "Shall we continue?" he asks, his voice polite as always. "Can't you even die right!" yells the Saiyan. With that he draws his hands back and begins to fire thousands of ki blasts at Dilber, as they hit the Imperial, he is engulfed by explosion after explosion. Raijal then watches as the smoke bellows around him as he draws his hands to his sides, wrists touching. He grins. "Well then." he mutters, "You wont survive this Imperial. there is no Hunter!" He throws his hands forward, wrists still touching. "Magma Blast!" The huge beam erupts from his cupped hands, striking the smoke and blasting it away. The beam continues to roar from Raijal hands. After he is satisfied he lowers his hands.  
  
"He used the Magma Blast?!" yells Jairon, stepping closer to the screen. Soru nods. "What is this guy?" he mutters to himself.  
  
Raijal lowers his hands, the beam stopping instantly. He grins as the smoke clears completely and there is nothing left of Dilber. Raijal chuckles to himself. "Goodbye emperor." He mutters. "Nice attack general." Comes a polite voice from behind him. Raijal's eyes move up as he closes his eyes in frustration and turns to see Dilber floating in the air several feet behind him. His arms folded, armour gleaming and cape bellowing. "I believe you are beginning to understand general." He says with a slight smile. Raijal growls, clenching his fists. He drops to the ground, free falling and landing on both feet on the ground lightly. He looks up as Dilber floats to the ground slowly and gracefully. Raijal growls, wiping sweat from his forehead. "Nice work Imperial." He mutters, "But I'm afraid you will have to loose at some point." Dilber's smile fades and he raises an eyebrow as Raijal raises a hand, palm facing upwards. A small ball of glowing energy appears. Raijal grins, his tail uncurling from his waist. "You are aware of the effects of the moons energy on my kind are you not Imperial?" he says with a grin. Dilber steps back a bit, his hand grasping the handle of his sword in its holder. "I'll take that as a 'yes'" he says with a grin. With that he throws his hand forward, the ball heading at the sky. "Let there be light!" Raijal mutters with a triumphant grin.  
  
"Huh?" yells Soru, "Damn! Lower the light shields!" At once, several large black, metal covers lowered down over the cockpit windows of the command ship. Many of the Saiyans on board were already growling and howling. He turned to look at Jairon; he was grasping his face but through the gaps in his fingers Soru could see his face was changing as the light from the fake moon shone on him. This stopped as the shields were lowered and Jairon fell to his hands and knees. Soru growls and looks around as the Saiyans were recovering from almost transforming inside the ship. He turns his attention back to the monitor.  
  
Raijal was doubled over; his muscles were slowly bulging outwards and his bones were growing. Dilber turned slowly to see the Saiyan warrior look up at him. His nose and mouth were combining to become a wolf-like muzzle. Within seconds he was over 20 feet tall. Dilber stepped back, looking up at the giant wolf like ape. Raijal let loose a mighty roar and looked down at the Imperial. "Looks like the tables have turned in my favour!" roared the huge Oozaru. He stepped forward, crushing his foot down on top of Dilber. Dilber blurs and appears in the air in front of the ape, he throws his hands forward, sending a huge beam of ki at him. It hits Raijal's chest and there is an explosion. Dilber grinned, panting slightly from the fight. His eyes widen as the blast clears and Raijal still stands mighty and tall, his mouth open and a blast forming. Dilber turns to fly off when the huge beast roars and lets loose the giant blast, engulfing the Imperial and sending him crashing into a mountain. Raijal throws his head back and laughs, almost howling. He opens his mouth and aims at the base of the mountain and fires more blasts at him. Dilber looks up weakly, his body scarred and bloody, he growls as the blasts slam into him, causing the entire mountain to fall on him. Raijal growls and stands upright, folding his huge arms. "Come out, come out, wherever you are emperor!" he roared, "Surely you can't be done already!" There is a flash from the mountain and it explodes, sending debris everywhere. Raijal bares his teeth in a growl/grin. Dilber looks at the ape, as huge chunks of rock fall around him, a look of pure hatred and rage in his eyes. He dashes at Raijal and begins to pummel his chest and gut with punches. Raijal looks down and growls, the punches not seeming to have any effect at all. He swings his giant fist down and punches him into the ground. Dilber yells in pain and lies there, bleeding and bruised. Raijal picks him up and begins to crush him between his hands. Dilber yells out in pain again. Raijal lets loose another howl like laugh. "That's it," he growls, "Let me hear you beg for mercy!" Dilber growls. "I can't let him win," he thinks to himself, "I wont fail again!" There is a huge flash of light from Dilber. Raijal growls and lets go, stepping back and shielding his eyes from the light. He looks through the gap in his arms at Dilber.  
  
"What the hell just happened?" yelled Jairon, looking at the screen, "The Imperials power has just sky-rocketed! He's stronger than the boss now!" Soru said nothing. He simply growled and kept his eyes on the screen.  
  
The light faded. Raijal lowered his arms, looking at the figure in front of him, hovering in the air. His armour was gleaming in the light. His hair was now longer and seemed to be glowing. His eyes were also different, glowing also. He smiled. "Look monkey," he said, the word monkey causing Raijal to growl, "Look on at the being that will defeat you once and for all. The Wisher." Raijal growled, clenching his fists, his tail slamming against the ground. He lunged forward, slamming his huge fist into Dilber. The Imperial simply raised a hand and stopped it. His hand pushing back the fist that was about five times larger than his entire body. Raijal's gleaming red eyes widened. "No way!" he roared. Dilber smiled once again and hovers back a little. Raijal growls again and opens his mouth, another large blast forming. He lets loose a roar as the blast is released and fires at the Imperial. There is once again another explosion and Raijal grins, sending more huge mouth blasts at Dilber. The dust and debris flying around engulfing them both in a huge dust cloud. Dilber then suddenly appears in front of Raijal, about 3 foot from his huge red eyes. Raijal growls and throws punches at Dilber, who blurs in and out of them. The huge Oozaru's punches far too slow to hit the transformed Dilber. He growls and spins around, slamming his tail into him. The next few seconds of the fight seemed to go in slow motion for Raijal. As his tail came at Dilber, the Imperial drew his sword and slashed downwards, cutting through the Saiyans tail. Raijal's eye's widened in realisation and he roared out as he felt his body tremble as his bones began to shrink and his muscles decreased in size. Dilber watched with a smirk as the Saiyan stood in his normal form, looking up at him. For the first time in his life, Raijal was afraid. Dilber saw this in his eyes. "Now you realise?" he asked the Saiyan, "How it is like to be beaten. Now I will show you true pain!"  
  
Raijal stepped back, clenching his fists as Dilber blurred away. He looked around and then yelled out as he felt a knee slam into his back. He flew forwards, slamming through multiple rocks. He lands and shakily gets to his hands and knees, wiping his lip with the back of his hand. He looked at it, seeing the drops of blood. He growled and turned, throwing his hands forward, wrists touching. "MAGMA BLAST!" the Saiyan roared, the huge red and black blast heads at Dilber. Dilber smiles and in an instant draws his sword and slashes at the blast, causing an explosion. Raijal lowers his hands, growling. "It is pointless General." Dilber says, walking slowly towards Raijal. Raijal steps backwards, growling as he draws his fists up in a fighting stance. Dilber sheathes his sword and raises both hands, wrists touching as a small star shape forms. "Wishing star." He whispers. Raijal's eyes widen as the star fires at him and hit his chest. He looks down as the star his chest plate of his armour and burns through. He yells out as it hits his chest and somehow phases through his body. He feels the pain as the ki burns him from the inside. There is an explosion and the Saiyan is thrown backwards. He hits a rock and lies against it, bleeding badly through his armour. Dilber walks over to him, his body transforming back to normal. The Saiyan looks up weakly as Dilber stands over him. "I hope this has been a lesson to you Saiyan," he says, smiling suddenly and talking in his polite voice once again, "Now I bid you farewell General." Raijal watches as he turns and walks away. His head rolls back as he passes out.  
  
His eyes open slowly. He was in a tank, full of green liquid. There was an oxygen mask over his face and Soru, Jairon and Tyrus were looking at him through glass. Raijal growled, realising what had happened. Soru nodded and a Saiyan in a lab coat turned a switch. The liquid slowly drained from the tank and Raijal's body fell limp. The door opened and he stepped out. He was wearing a pair of tight under-suit like shorts. "The Imperial." He muttered, staggering a little. Soru nodded. "They have moved away from Raijal 5." Jairon said, folding his arms, "We're tracking they're movements now." Just then a beeping came through a loud speaker and a screen on the wall flashed on. The king's face appeared on the screen. "Saiyan Squad." He said, it was clearly a recording, "You are ordered to fly to a planet on the outer rim of the galaxy and claim it for Saiyan invasion. The co-ordinates for the planet are being sent as you get this message." The screen turned off and the Saiyans looked at each other. "Well boss?" Soru asked. Raijal narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "Do it." he muttered. 


End file.
